The Garden of Everything
by Saeran-Iarbhean
Summary: Doran was just a merchant, traveling from world to world with his husband and selling his wares. However one day his husband vanishes so Doran sets out on a journey to find him again, and to perhaps lend a hand to the residents of various worlds along the way.


This is a story that I've had kicking around in my head for a while, I guess you can say that I came up with it after reading the tvtropes description for the Atelier series and I was like "yeah I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna write a kingdom hearts story about a traveling merchant". I've always had a weird fondness of minor characters and also the fact that when I've played videogames I have always wanted to live in that world but not be the hero of it, so this came into being. Also this will mostly have worlds and characters from the games. But I've decided to maybe throw in some characters from other Final Fantasy games along with some other square enix games that I really like.

I have to let you know that this is unbetaded and that my grammar is not the best, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. But for now let the story begin!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters

Warnings: Slash, bad language

* * *

It wasn't even noon and I was currently running for my life though that wasn't unusual, what was unusual was the fact that it wasn't heartless chasing me this time but some silver haired asshole; I hadn't even _done _anything to the guy. I had just been setting up shop as usual when this motherfucker came out of nowhere and decided to try and skewer me for shits and giggles; people these days I swear.

I guess I probably confused you didn't I? Well allow me to introduce myself, I am Doran traveling Merchant and sometimes slayer of heartless at your service. To tell the truth I honestly shouldn't have been surprised about this since most of the places I set up shop turned into war-zones , in fact I keenly remembered the time I had set up shop in a world called…..what was it called again? Whatever apparently in that world there were these things called remnants, and they were like sentient weapons which means a ton of wars were being fought over them.

That hadn't perturbed me and I had set up shop in a city known as Athlum….just as it fell under siege. I don't remember much of what happened except that I was cursing my head off as I tried not to get murdered, I pretty much got the fuck out of there as soon as I could; and I don't think I want to go back there again.

But back to the present still running from the silver haired asshole; thankfully the fact that I've been looking out for myself for as long as I remember means I don't die easily. So I did what I always did when shit like this happens, I booked it back to my Gummi ship and dove into it the asshole's sword just barely missing me. I breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed at the eye patch covering the scarred hole where my left eye used to be.

"_Alright note to self don't go back to Olympus Coliseum until you are sure that, that guy is gone"_ I then headed to the cockpit in order to set my ship to autopilot deciding it would be best if I set up in Traverse Town for a while, I was alone on the ship and didn't have enough money to hire anybody to act as pilot. But I didn't mind learning how to pilot the Gummi ship myself had been a good learning experience. With the autopilot set I ambled into the adjacent room to change since I had become sweaty from running for my life.

Tossing my clothes into the hamper in my admittedly tiny room I took the chance to study myself in the small hanging mirror that I had bought. a single dark blue eye stared back as I ran my fingers through my mid neck length auburn hair with matching stubble; I grimaced as my left eye twinged in phantom pain. When I got to Traverse Town I would have to see Aerith about more of that pain potion she had made. While I was there maybe she would have some information on _him_, him being my idiotic jackass of a husband who for some reason decided to go off somewhere one day and didn't tell me. When I find him I swear I am going to punch him right in the face for pulling that stunt.

Though I have to admit Akira has always been like that wandering off, not telling me and then me finding him injured or _worse_. But I'll do what I always do drag him back, yell at him and then break down into gross sobbing because of how worried I was. He had always been an odd person, a man most people thought was emotionless; I knew better of course. I let out a sigh and quickly changed hearing the noise that indicated that I was close to Traverse town. As my ship pulled into port I pulled together a few things that the people might want to buy, grabbed my summoner's gauntlet and jumped out of the ship.

I let out a huge yawn and strolled up to the main district weaving in-between various people and children rushing by; there seemed to be more people than last time I had visited not a good omen. Finally I reached my destination the accessory shop. Truth be told I didn't know exactly where Aerith and the others usually stayed since they tended to switch bases which led me to find the only person who could take me to them, Cid. We got along well enough since his personality was actually quite like mine; minus the perpetual grumpiness.

"Hey Cid how's it going?" I asked as I stepped into his shop, "Hello Doran still carrying around those useless baubles I see" he remarked with his usual gruffness.

I felt the "baubles" in my gauntlet grow warm and smirked. "I thought you knew better than to insult my summons Cid, don't forget that I'm one of the few people who can use them, and all of them could hand you your hide" I replied. Yes I am in fact a summoner; I stumbled across my first summoning stone years ago and found out I was compatible with them.

Ever since then I've been collecting every summon I can find, which helps me out a lot because summoning is the only thing I can do in battle. I'm crap at any kind of weapon and every other spell I tried blew up in my face. It's not so bad though it turned out that I have a huge as mana pool and could actually sustain one or two summons for days, which I usually do because hey it doesn't hurt to have psychical back up. "By the way Cid could you take me to Aerith there are some things I gotta ask her" I said; seeing as he wasn't getting any costumers at the moment Cid agreed and I was heading to their new base of operations; however all they while I could shake some feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon. Call it a six sense if you will but I suppose that's what happens when wind up in massive warzones all the time.

You know when to stay and help people and when to get the hell out of dodge, and right now my sense were telling me that I get what I needed and then get out. The heartless had become more aggressive and I really didn't want to see what would happen if a boss heartless showed up, I quickened my pace a bit more and soon we wound up at the hotel rarely used hotels. Traverse town just didn't get many willing visitors once the heartless showed up.

"Yo" I called out in greeting to all the people in the room, Squall-I'm sorry _Leon _ignored me like always, Yuffie gave me a cheerful greeting back and Aerith gave a soft smile. "Heyo Aerith you still got that pain potion? my eye is really bugging me" I said and winced when there was another pang of phantom pain. Aerith nodded and went off to grab the potion from her store of healing items, and I turned to the rest of the group.

"So I got something to tell you guys, for some reason the heartless seem to be targeting only certain worlds; one of the worlds I went had absolutely no heartless whatsoever. It was weird" I remarked and once Aerith brought back the potion I lifted my eyepatch and began to apply it, Leon frowned and Yuffie cringed in disgust; Aerith just looked on with a worried expression. "So now that I gave you guys a tidbit of information, any you got any for me?" I asked with some hope coloring my voice. It was crushed when everybody shook their heads, I sighed and leaned back I had been expecting that. "We don't have any information on Akira Doran but there is something you might be interested in" said Leon, "ah and what's that?" "there's a rumor going around that there is another Keybearer" I shot up with a look of disbelief.

"Seriously but weren't all the Keyblade wielders wiped out like ten years ago?" "apparently not" replied Leon. _'A keyblade wielder might still be alive? then maybe these worlds have some hope after all' _I thought, I would have to see where this all came together, most definitely.

* * *

And first chapter done, I really hope you guys like it! I'll try to update every two weeks but I can't really make any promises since my classes are starting up again, however I hope you all will be patient with me Ok? Also don't forget to review!


End file.
